Akame Hatanaka
Akame Hatanaka (''ハタナカ アカメ, Hatanaka Akame)'' Background Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Akame has long straight brown hair with bangs covering her forhead and brown eyes . In the first part she wears a white no sleeve T-shirt with the clan emblem in the back and a pair of black thight trousers. In the second part , her hair are braided and has a Kimono like shirt and an apron skirt (similar to the one that Rin Nohara wears) her forhead protector is tied around her neck. In the new era she wears a light blue kimono jacket and trousers with high heels sandals her hair are still braided. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Prologue: Land of waves Arc Akame is introduced togheter with her friends Haruko and Subaru as soon as they are promoted to genin togheter with the other characters . She comes to know that she is togheter with Haruko and Subaru under the guidance of Kagome Mitarashi (Anko Mitarashi's cousin) and starts their respective missions . Chunin Exam Arc Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S''' sign under Text appearance. Quotes *(To Subaru and Haruka) : "We have still a long way to go before becoming true ninjas" *(To her mother) : "I will make the clan proud " *(''' Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Note Big thanks to Ninjaprincess21 for bringing in the codes, and apologizes for hijacking them off your page x). Category:DRAFT